


His Margaret

by MaleficentMo



Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Hannah doesn't like her, Introverted fluff, John is madly in love, Married Fluff, Mr. Thornton, Mr. Thornton is hopeless, Sappy, So sappy it is now a tree, Soppy, These two though, as per usual, disgusting fluff, musings, otp, she doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficentMo/pseuds/MaleficentMo
Summary: Mr. John Thornton ruminates sappily on his lovely wife.Don't read if you can't handle this level of disgusting sappiness.No seriously, it's gross. Way too lovey-dovey.





	His Margaret

Mr. Thornton's life was quite different after he married Miss Margaret Hale. For once, he was seen smiling now and again in the factories- as a side note, it is to be marked that the first time this happened, there were no less than three accidents that took place. All minor, fortunately, easily corrected and with no injury, but it did slow the progress by several hours, by which point the faint smile had long since disappeared.

His mother, Mrs. Hannah Thornton, had never approved of her son's wife, and was not one to yield her convictions. She was wise enough, however, to keep a civil tongue, and the new Mrs. Thornton returned the favour.

But even the senior Mrs. Thornton could not deny that her son was a happier man for having been married, and on that, at least, she could base some sort of relationship with her daughter-in-law.

Another change had been the way the factory was run. As the previous Miss Hale began slowly assuming the duties previously put to her mother-in-law, she noted many small changes and adjustments that would improve, not only the worker's conditions, but also the profits of the mill. Mr. Thornton shone with pride as the changes were implemented, at first having been unsure, he had quickly become her largest supporter. Margaret put the responsibility for the improvements solely on the fact that hers was a new eye, and one with a different perspective, not on any business sense she might have. Her husband did not believe her for a moment. The workers, too, adored their new mistress. Kind and sweet, beautiful and smart, she was the perfect woman to serve at their master's side- for all that he was strict but fair, his hand was softened by the words of his wife, and all were better for it.

Another change that took place, although far less widely manifested, was that which took place within Mr. Thornton. It was not simply a matter of being happier as a person- though that was indeed so. He no longer found himself dreading each day in the mornings, nor falling into a fitful sleep with number and figures dancing messily in his head at night.

He found he took more time with meals, he ate properly when there was time to do so, his wife contentedly sitting with him, a silent companion he relished.

But, too, had changed the way he viewed the world, and especially the society they lived in. He had never really thought about it much, Before Margaret. It was what it was, and one must do whatever one must to succeed.

But at times, now, he found himself puzzled over the inane intricacies and silly rules they were forced by Society to follow. He was not so heretic as to propose a change, but rather learned to silently observe with amused judgement the trivial flirtings of the _ton_.

One such matter, however, Mr. Thornton could not find it in himself to be amused about. He had noticed, shortly after his nuptials, that when being greeted by fellow businessmen and his workers, if his beautiful wife was not in attendance, her absence was marked.

That was understandable- he was always acutely aware of her presence or lack thereof in a room. But, in remarking upon her current nonappearance, often times Mr. Thornton would be met with an inquiry- though well-meaning in a casual sort of way- into her health. This is what stumbled Mr. Thornton.

People were peculiar, and oftentimes said that which they perhaps did not mean. However, Mr. Thornton, devoted husband that he is, could not understand their source of reasoning. For, surely, if the asker were in his presence to pose such a question, that out to be proof enough of her perfectly good health. Mr. Thornton would never dream of leaving her alone- no, not even to attend to his staff- were she in anything but perfect condition.

Mr. Thornton thought perhaps his work ethic had slightly decreased since his acquaintance with his Margaret- however, he could not bring it upon himself to mind.

For the first time in his life, he had found something more important to him that work- more important than anything. And he would never forsake it- not even for the source of his livelihood.

He had made a vow to her on the day they were married, one he fully intended to maintain both in letter and spirit: She would always come first. He made the vow more for her sake than his own, knowing that from that day onward, there would be no other choice, as far as he was concerned.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy, it has literally turned into a maple tree.  
> Oh well, at least it's helping the environment.


End file.
